Clover
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Pertemuan pertama secara tidak sengaja, dengan clover menemani mereka. Pertemuan selanjutnya seperti sudah ditentukan. Kisah singkat di musim panas yang diwarnai daun semanggi.. / bad at summary, request Rae, Pedonari x Chintalou


Disclaimer: Pedonari dan Chintalou itu punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi juga pada akhirnya. Rii nggak punya apa-apa. Hahaha! Pedonari! /duagh

Author's note: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), age-gap, pedo-ness, dll.

HAAAIIIIII _(:'3_/) RII DAN PEDONARI DAN CHINTALOU DATANG KEMBALI MEMENUHI KUROBAS FANDOM. /dibuang

Maafkan Rii... oke, kali ini Rii mendatangkan Chintalou dan Pedonari karena di request oleh **Putraerae Zarippaa **yang sangat mencintai Pedonari! /dor. Pedonari dan Chintalou akan membawakan kisah cinta mereka untuk kalian. /apasih

Cuma sedikit kecadelan, cuma R jadi L. Tapi pedo abis tolong.

Hai saya bingung mau ngomong apalagi /plak. Ya udah, intinya mari kita mulai saja kisah cinta Pedonari dan Chintalou ini nanodayo! /plak

* * *

Takao memutuskan untuk segera merapikan barang untuk dibawanya ke Kyoto karena ia memutuskan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di sana. Ia membongkar isi kamarnya untuk melihat apa saja dan menemukan buku-buku bekas yang seharusnya ia buang tapi entah kenapa masih ia simpan. Debu menumpuk di sana-sini sampai membuatnya terbatuk. "Uhuk! Ah, sialan!" gerutu Takao. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Buku catatan—tepatnya buku harian—dengan sampul biru dan di depannya terdapat fotonya sambil tersenyum dengan seorang anak lelaki manis berambut hijau yang hanya bisa menatapnya sambil cemberut tapi menampaknya ia _suka_. Foto itu dikelilingi oleh bentuk _love_ dan di bawahnya terdapat tulisan,

'_Dari Shin-_chan_, bocah _clover_ yang telah memberikan kesan-kesan indah saat aku kelas satu SMA._'

"... Shin-_chan_...?" tiba-tiba tanpa bisa ditahan, segaris senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku harian itu dan mendapati semuanya tulisan tentang Midorima. Di akhir halaman—ya memang buku itu sudah penuh dan_ semuanya_ tentang Midorima—ada sepucuk surat lama dengan semanggi berdaun empat yang sudah kering tetapi masih berbentuk, seperti menunjukkan ia tak ingin hancur hanya karena ia sebuah daun dengan kelopak empat.

'_Untuk Takao Kazunari,_

_Kalau bunga matahari bisa tumbuh di musim panas,_

_Dan pohon cemara tampak indah di musim dingin,_

_Serta _sakura_ mau menemani musim semi,_

_Sementara daun _momiji_ mau menghiasi musim gugur,_

_Kenapa _clover_ dariku tidak mencoba menghiasi keempat musimnya itu?_

_Dari Midorima Shintarou.'_

Takao tersenyum menatap surat kecil itu dan daun _clover_ yang tampak kering tapi tak ingin hancur itu. Ia menutup matanya. Ingatannya meluncur menuju saat-saat dua tahun lalu, saat-saat ia bertemu dengan 'Shin-_chan_'-nya itu.

* * *

"Hoaaahh," Takao Kazunari menguap dengan sangat keras. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Ngantuk. Ia bangkit dan menatap sekeliling. Ah, sudah sore. Cahaya matahari memantul di sungai. Ia mempertanyakan sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ia melihat lengannya. Sialan, ia tak memakai jam. Ia mendecak dan menoleh kanan kiri, berharap ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai jam dan...

... Beruntung!

Ada seorang anak kecil—kelihatannya anak kelas 2 SD—duduk manis di tanah berumput sambil menatap sungai dengan tatapan sendu.

Cantik... itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkan anak itu menurut Takao.

Mata hijau yang menatap sendu ke arah sungai yang memantulkan cahaya matahari, rambut hijau lembut yang cukup lebat dan poni yang agak menutupi matanya, kacamata berbingkai bening yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan indahnya, bulu mata lentiknya membingkai mata beriris hijau itu dengan manis, pipi porselen yang bersemu kemerahan karena sinar matahari, kulit sehalus sutra dan seputih susu yang membuat siapa saja ingin menyentuhnya, kaki panjang yang indah namun tidak kurus yang membuatnya makin menggoda, tangan kecilnya yang memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci merah muda yang kebesaran tapi tampak manis, dan bibir yang tampak sehalus kapas yang membuat siapa saja ingin menyentuh atau menciumnya. Anak itu... andai saja itu ia melihat bulan pasti ia mirip Kaguya-_hime_, atau mungkin ia tampak seperti Snegurochka. Kaguya-_hime_ yang merindukan rumahnya di bulan atau Snegurochka sang sedih menatap musim panas dan merindukan musim dingi.

Merasa diperhatikan, anak itu menoleh dan membuat Takao salah tingkah. Kaget dan salah tingkah. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Takao tak bisa melakukan apapun sementara anak kecil itu tak mau melakukan apapun. Anak itu tampak dari depan ternyata lebih manis... pikir Takao. Seketika ia langsung menggeleng. Bodoh sekali berpikir anak itu sangat manis. Alasannya? Karena anak itu _laki-laki_ dan anak itu masih _kecil_.

Anak itu menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat—tidak, _kurang_ bersahabat atau mungkin curiga. "... Kau siapa?" tanya anak itu. "Mau apa? Sejak kapan ada di situ? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat Takao bingung harus menjawab dari mana.

"Umm..." Takao menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. "Namaku _Takao _Kazunari, aku ingin bertanya jam berapa_ sekarang_, aku _sudah ada_ di sini sebelum kau ada tapi aku tertidur, dan aku menatapmu begitu karena aku merasa kau _cantik_ sekali." Takao menjawab pertanyaanya beruntun tapi berurutan dengan penekanan di beberapa kalimat dari tiap jawaban. Dan jawaban terakhir membuat pipi porselen anak itu makin bersemu. Serius, kalau boleh Takao ingin langsung melompat menerjang anak itu dan mencubitnya sambil berteriak mengatakan anak itu sangat manis.

"A—apa...?" anak itu tersentak kaget dan terbata. Takao menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Takao. "Namaku _Takao Kazunari_, aku ingin bertanya _jam berapa sekarang_, aku _sudah ada_ di sini _sebelum_ kau ada tapi aku tertidur, dan aku menatapmu begitu karena _aku merasa kau cantik sekali_." Takao makin menambah penekanan pada kata-kata tertentu. Lagi-lagi pipi porselen anak itu makin bersemu. Dan semburat merah itu membuat Takao tersenyum senang.

"Se—sekalang pukul lima lewat," anak itu menjawab terbata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Takao makin tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Sekarang giliranku. Siapa namamu? Sedang apa kau di sini? Sudah berapa lama kau di sini? Dan kenapa kau menatapku dengan sangat tajam?"

Anak itu menunduk. "Ayo, jawab," perintah Takao.

"... Baiklah, _nanodayo_," anak itu menghela nafas. Takao nyaris tertawa mendengar anak itu mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sufiks _nanodayo_. "Namaku _Midolima_ Shintalou. Aku _hanya memandangi_ langit sore dan sungai-sungai dali sini, apa itu salah? Aku sudah belada _di sini_ sekital sejam, mungkin? Aku menatapku tajam karena _kupikil_ kau penguntit menyebalkan. Apa itu kulang?" tanya anak bernama Midorima itu sinis dengan menekankan beberapa kata-katanya.

"... Penguntit...?" Takao merasa tertusuk dipanggil penguntit begitu. "Jahat, _nee_, Shin-_chan_!" ujar Takao dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat sambil memanggil anak kecil itu dengan sebutan anehnya.

"Shi—apa?" Midorima menatap Takao kesal dan bingung.

"_Shin-chan_," ia menekankan kata-katanya. "_Shin. Ta. Rou. Chan._"

Midorima menatap Takao kesal. "... Jangan memanggilku begitu, _nanodayo_!" ujarnya sementara Takao malah tertawa senang karena reaksi Midorima yang menurutnya _manis_.

"Ahahaha!" Takao tertawa senang. "Dan apalagi itu? _Nanodayo_?" tanyanya sambil tetap tertawa. Midorima cemberut karena merasa ia diejek.

"Kenapa? Itu salah, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil menatap Takao sinis. Takao hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk kepala Midorima. Benar saja, rambut anak itu lembut sekali seperti dugaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shin-_chan_," Takao kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Sufiks yang kau berikan itu malah membuatmu tampak lebih _manis_."

Midorima terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Takao tapi sejurus kemudian ia langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah lain sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Midorima bahkan sengaja mengerutkan alisnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Midorima membungkuk dan mencari di sela-sela tanaman _clover_ yang menyelimuti tanah. Takao tidak sadar ternyata di situ banyak tanaman _clover_, padahal ia biasanya berada di sini. "... Sedang apa?" tanya Takao dan Midorima tidak langsung menjawab.

"Ah," Midorima menemukan sesuatu. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Takao. "Untukmu, _nanodayo_."

"Apa... ini?" tanya Takao bingung. _Clover _berdaun empat. Beruntung sekali Midorima bisa menemukannya.

"_Clover _beldaun empat. Masa tidak tahu?" ujar Midorima sambil mencibir.

"Aku tahu, Shin-_chan_, tapi buat apa?" Takao mengangkat alisnya.

Midorima menunjuk daun semanggi itu. "_Clover_ berdaun empat kan lambang keberuntungan. Apa kau tak tahu?" tanya Midorima. "Apalagi kalau zodiakmu _Scolpio_. _Lucky item_ untuk hali ini adalah _clover_ berdaun empat."

"... _Scorpio_...?" Takao terdiam. Ia menatap semanggi berdaun empat itu. "... Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Itu, aku yang _Scorpio_," tanya Takao. "Dan soal _lucky item_. Jangan bilang kau menyukai ramalan?"

"Hm, iya. Aku suka lamalan _oha-asa_. Lamalan hali ini adalah aku akan beltemu seolan _Scolpio_, dan aku mendengal _lucky item_ _Scolpio_ adalah semanggi, telutama yang beldaun empat."

Takao tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia suka _clover_, terutama yang berdaun empat. Apalagi warnanya hijau. Warna... Midorima...

Mungkin dibandingkan Snegurochka atau Kaguya-_hime_ ia seharusnya dibandingkan dengan putri manis yang menyukai semanggi, ya? Ah, atau putri yang menyukai semanggi itu _hanya_ Midorima?

Yang jelas _putri_ bagi Takao hanyalah Midorima.

"Terima kasih, Shin-_chan_!"

"Hm," jawab Midorima kalem dan menatap ke langit yang sudah tidak dihiasi mentari lagi. "Ah, sudah malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Ya, silahkan pulang. Atau mau kuanta—"

"Tidak terima kasih." Midorima langsung menyerbu tanpa membiarkan Takao menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yang tinggal satu huruf lagi. Takao tertawa.

"Baiklah," ujarnya. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Dan sejak hari itu mereka selalu bertemu. Entah sampai berapa lama, yang jelas saat itu musim panas mencapai hari terakhirnya, akhirnya tiba-tiba Midorima memberikan sebuah buku harian kecil berwarna hijau.

"Waahhh!" Takao tersenyum. "Hijau! Benar-benar warnamu, Shin-_chan_!" ujarnya sambil tertawa riang. Tampaknya ia senang sekali mendapatkan hadiah dari Midorima, terutama buku harian hijau itu.

"Bu—bukannya aku ingin, hanya saja itu _lucky item_ hari ini untukmu, _nanodayo_," sangkal Midorima. Takao tersenyum melihat tingkah Midorima.

"Nah, Shin-_chan_, sebagai gantinya, kau mau apa?"

Midorima diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tiba-tiba ia menatap Takao. "Uh... aku hanya ingin... _kenang-kenangan_ untuk kita berdua..."

"Kena—apa?" Takao kebingungan. Kenang-kenangan apa?

"Uh... foto...?" ujar Midorima. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Foto?" Takao tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo kita berfoto dan mencetaknya. Oh, aku akan memajangnya di buku ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Karena itu aku pasti tak akan melupakanmu!"

Tiba-tiba saja seulas senyum mengembang tipis di sudut bibir Midorima dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya membuat Takao ragu apakah Midorima benar tersenyum atau tidak.

Akhirnya mereka berfoto dan mencetaknya. Foto itu... manis sekali. Takao tersenyum sedangkan Midorima tampak malu dan tidak niat difoto, tetapi tampak sekali kalau ia senang. Foto itu menunjukkan mereka sedang memegang sebuah _clover_ berdaun empat, baru ditemui sesaat sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berfoto.

Melihat hasil cetakan foto itu, Midorima benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia menatap Takao lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak peltama beltemu, tetapi aku tak yakin apa lebih baik kutakan atau tidak," katanya. "Tapi sekalang aku yakin, sangat yakin, kalena itu aku akan mengatakannya..."

"... Dengal baik-baik kalena aku hanya mengatakannya sekali," ujar Midorima. Takao menatapnya lekat-lekat, tepat ke mulutnya dan bersiap mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Midorima menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

"Hah?" tanya Takao. "Mana? Kau tak mengatakannya. Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku mengatakannya, _nanodayo_," ujar Midorima. "Tapi pelan."

"Sama saja," Takao tertawa. Tapi ia hanya bercanda karena ia memerhatikan gerak bibir Midorima, ia tahu apa yang anak ini katakan.

"Baiklah, hali ini lebih baik kita pulang dulu," Midorima berbalik dengan wajah bersemu merah. Takao ingin tertawa, tetapi untung ia masih bisa menahannya.

Takao senang sekali dan langsung menempelkan foto itu di buku hariannya. Dan... foto itu tampak manis dan cocok di sampul buku harian itu. Setelah itu ia mulai menulis banyak hal. Banyak hal tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shin-_chan_, kisah-kisah singkat mereka berdua selama musim panas, dan yang paling penting, semanggi berdaun empat.

Esoknya Takao mencoba kembali lagi ke tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan... tidak ada siapa-siapa. Takao bingung. Harusnya kan biasanya Midorima sudah ada, tetapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

Akhirnya ia terus menunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Tapi Midorima tak muncul juga. "Ya sudah... mungkin tidak bisa datang..." ujar Takao menenangkan diri sendiri sementara pikirannya berkelana mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

Tetapi Midorima tak kunjung datang. Takao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir kekhawatirannya. Bukan, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Takao saja yang menganggapnya begitu penting bagi Midorima dan Midorima begitu penting baginya. Ayolah, Takao Kazunari, kau hanyalah selingan di musim panas yang bisa membuat anak kecil tersenyum senang, memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Lagipula kata-kata terakhir Midorima... ia tak menyuarakannya, mungkin kau salah lihat, Takao Kazunari.

Tetapi Takao tetap menyangkal pikiran itu. "Aku... ingin percaya..."

Tapi akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Takao hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu sampai akhirnya ia menyesal telah menunggu. Satu tahunnya di kelas satu SMA diisi dengan menunggu seorang bocah _clover _musim panas yang entah ada di mana sekarang. Setelah naik kelas, Takao memutuskan untuk menikmati hidupnya dan mencoba melupakan bocah itu. Tetapi... gagal.

Tahun ketiga untuknya ternyata cukup lancar karena ia berhasil melupakan Midorima Shintarou. Setidaknya sedikit.

Tapi sekarang... hari ini... ia kembali bertemu dengan daun semanggi itu. Sudah kering, tapi menolak hancur. Dan entah kenapa ini membuat Takao ingin tertawa. Mungkin ini seperti ingatan dan perasaannya, ingin dilupakan tapi tak ingin hilang, ingin menghancurkannya tapi ingin percaya.

Takao menoleh keluar. Langit sore musim panas seperti tiga tahun lalu. "Mungkin?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ya, mungkin. Mungkin ia bisa kembali bertemu Midorima saat ini?

Midorima Shintarou, bocah semanggi berdaun empat yang mengubah hidupnya. Kenangan musim panas yang singkat namun berkesan, dengan _putri_nya yang bisa membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Sementara matahari menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka berdua.

Dan daun semanggi yang menyelimuti tanah musim panas... memberinya lebih banyak kenangan.

Takao sudah sampai di tempat mereka dulu suka bertemu dan...

... Sesosok anak kecil—mungkin kelas lima SD—duduk membelakanginya sambil menatap sendu ke sungai.

Takao menyipitkan mata untuk melihat sosok itu. Rambut hijau lembut, kacamata, bulu mata lentik, semuanya... tentang Midorima!

"Shin-_chan_?!" Takao berteriak dan anak itu menoleh. Benar saja, Midorima! Mata hijau Midorima terbelalak begitu mendapati sosok Takao. Ia berdiri dan menatapnya tak percaya. Sementara itu air mata Takao mengalir turun. Takao berlari dan langsung memeluk Midorima erat. Jelas saja anak itu kaget.

"Taka—"

"Shin-_chan_! Shin-_chan_! Shin-_chan_!" teriak Takao sambil menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Midorima kaget dan akhirnya mengerti. Takao... rindu padanya. Midorima balas memeluk Takao. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba pergi, _nanodayo_. Aku juga tak tahu aku harus pergi saat itu..." katanya. "Aku harus pindah saat itu dan aku tak sempat mengatakannya karena kepindahan yang mendadak. Asal kau tahu, aku menangis terus setiap hari kalau mengingatmu..."

Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi aku senang... bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _nanodayo_..." air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dan tiba-tiba ia menangis kencang sekali. Tangisan yang malah membuat Takao tersenyum senang.

Takao membungkuk dan memegang pipi Midorima, kemudian keningnya ditempelkan pada kening Midorima. "Jangan menangis, ya, Shin-_chan_?" ujarnya sementara wajah Midorima bersemu merah karena sedekat itu dengan Takao. "Jangan menangis atau bunga-bunga musim panas dan semanggi akan menangis..."

"Apa?"

"Kau kan _putri_ semanggi, bagaikan Snegurochka tetapi hanya muncul di musim panas, dikelilingi daun semanggi yang tersenyum riang... dan cantik..."

"Sne—apa? Ca—cantik? Putri?" mendengar perkataan Takao, Midorima kaget. Tapi Takao malah tertawa.

"_Putri_ semanggi yang hanya muncul di musim panas yang datang untuk memberikan hidup yang menarik untuk manusia ini," ujar Takao diselingi tawa. "Yang membawakanku kebahagian di musim panas tiga tahun lalu... Shin-_chan_... _daisuki_..." bisiknya akhirnya. Wajah Midorima bersemu.

"... A—ah..." Midorima melepaskan diri dan mencari daun semanggi di antara tumpukan semanggi yang menyelimuti tanah. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, semanggi berdaun empat.

Ia menyerahkan kepada Takao dengan malu-malu. "Kau tahu arti daun semanggi selain keberuntungan?" tanya Midorima ragu.

"Apa?"

"... _Be mine_..."

Dan Takao langsung mengambil daun semanggi itu serta memeluk Midorima. "Tentu saja aku mau, _putri_ semanggi musim panas_ku_!"

_**.: Fin :.**_


End file.
